the_epic_battle_of_anyonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Epic Battle of Anyone Wiki
Welcome to the The Epic Battle of Anyone Wiki TEBA is a fanfic made by User RoboStarthebomb, it involves htfs, ponies, objects, maybe a few Total Drama cast and original ideas. Rankings PRE-MERGE 60. Unicornius - He was the Most useless contestant on the team ever. (Team Dynamite v3) 59. Lumpy - His dimwittedness made him deadweight and he was voted off (Team Tottally Power). 58 - Scott(HTF) - His filling of a lawsuit, and his abuse to Chainsaw, got him an landslided boot. (Team All-TIme Wasps) 57th - Lightning - His arrogance, stupid nature, and crummy mathskills gave him the boot. (Team Ultra Epic) 56th - Bolt - Contestants noticed Psycho Bolt coming out yet again, however they voted her off for her own safety. (Team Dynamite v3) 55th - Nut - Quit because of Bolt's elimination. (Team Dynamite v3) REJOINER - Pyro - Same fate from Season 6 got him the boot. (Team Dynamite v3) 54th - Randall - All of the ponies convinced everyone else to vote him off due to his anti-brony like nature. (Team Ultra Epic) 53th - Box - He was a useless contestant. (Team Ultra Epic) 52th - HTF Katie - She was caught cheating in the pizza challenge, when this happened, her team was auto disqualified. (Team Tottally Power) 51th - Doppler - Him being the original host was a huge threat for the other contestants. (Team Totally Power) 50th - Tyler - Jinxed his own team when he thought Team All-TIme Wasps will lose. (Team Totally Power) 49th - Oil Drum - Booted off for unknown reasons. (Team Ultra Epic) 48th - Moonshine - He was constantly blackmailling Meany, so the contestants pitted Meany and voted Moonshine off. (Team All-TIme Wasps) 47th - Payton -His magical powers made him a huge threat. (Team Dynamite v3) 46th - Match - Contestants were annoyed with her constantly saying "OMG". (Team Dynamite v3) 45th - Snowball - His self centerdedness plus his mean attitude gets him a landslided boot. (Team Ultra Epic) 44th - Golf Ball - Contestants voted her off for being very bossy. (Team Tottaly Power) 43th/42nd - Tussles/Gothy - Everyone was annoyed of them making out all the time. (Team Totally Power x2) 41st - Lighter - He was rude to his team and always killed some contestants despite them recovering. (Team Ultra Epic) 40th - Radgo - Voted off for unknown reasons. (Team Tottally Power) 39th - Cuddles - Voted off for unknown reasons. (Team Ultra Epic) 38th - Rarity - Randall sneakfully escaped the Flush of Shame's bottom box and rigged the votes. (Team Totally Power) 37th - Applejack - Same reason as Rarity. (Team Dynamite v3) 36th - Rainbow Dash - Same reason as Applejack and Rarity. (Team All-Time Wasps) 35th - Anvil - He was considered useless to his own team. (Team Ultra Epic) 34th - Flexxy - Flexxy has been constantly survivng many eliminations through immunity given by ???. However she is finally eliminated via tiebreaker (Team Dynamite v3) 33th - Duncan - Blew up ???'s house, getting him arrested. (Team Totatlly Power) 32th - Liberty Torch - By this point Contesants were tired of Liberty Torch sad about Trash Can not competing and was voted off (Team Dynamite v3) MERGE 31st - Darkie - Desparetly needed an alliance member, getting him the boot. (Team All-Time Wasps) *Pyro rejoins* 30th/29th - Baron/Boomer - In this double elimination, everoyne except Boomer voted for Boomer, since Boomer voted for Baron, both were elimianted. (Both were on Team All- Time Wasps.) 28th - Raymond - Was considered a high threat by the contestants (Team All-Time Wasps) 27th - Meany - Ever since Moonshine got eliminated, Meany has become a huge jerk, and was booted off. (Ultra Epic) 26th - Yin-Yang - Their argueing got the best of them. (Team All-TIme Wasps) 25th - Broken Plate - For being a jerk. (Team Dynamite v3) 24th/23rd - Wrecking Ball/Bell - Both quit the game. (Team All-Time Wasps) 22nd - Chainsaw - Contestants still thought he was a killer and was voted off (Team Ultra Epic) 21st - TDI Courtney - Contestants got annoyed with her gloating about being a CIT. (Team Ultra Epic) 20th - Soap - Contestants got annoyed with her OCD. (Team Dynamite v3) 19th - Dynamite - He was being a huge hothead. (Team Tottally Power) 18th - Spongy - His Fatness was a disadvantage. (Team Tottally Power) 17th - Popcorn - Voted off by eliminated contesants (Team Ultra Epic) 16th - Tennis Ball - His intelligence was a huge threat. (Team Dynamite v3) 15th - Pollute - His dirtyness angered the other contestants (Team Ultra Epic) 14th - Clammy - She lost a tie-breaker. (Team All-Time Wasps) 13th - Suitcase - She was a huge pushover to everoyne. (TEam Ultra Epic) 12th - Horace - Finally quits due to lack of Scott. (Team Dynamite v3) 11th - Mad Dog Krang - He was starting to get a bit violent, marking him as a threat. (Team All-Time Wasps) 10th - Sweetie Belle - Lost a Tie Breaker vs Wrecking Bell. (Team Dynamite v3) 9th - Gwen - Quits. (Team Tottaly Power) 8th - SS RS - Vote off for his large size and strength. (Team All TIme Wasps) 7th - Pencil - Quit due to lack of Match (Team Totally Power) 6th - Pyro - Same fate in S6 again (Team Tottally Power) 5th - Apple Bloom - Lost tie breaker against Kuroki (Team Dynamite v3) 4th - Silver Heart - Voted off by remaining contestants. (Team All-Time Wasps) 3rd - Kuroki - Lost when Wrecking Bell and Scootaloo teamed up. (Team Ultra Epic) Runner-Up/Winner - Wrecking Bell - Lost the final Challenge against Scootaloo, Wins in Alternate Ending (Team All-TIme Wasps) Winner/Runner-Up - Scootaloo - Beats Wrecking Bell in the final Challenge, RUnner-up in Alternate Ending (Team Dynamite v3) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse